Tangerine Mochi
by Death's Servant
Summary: "No enemy is so annoying as one who was a friend, or still is a friend, and there are many more of these than one would suspect." —William  Saroyan.  One-shot.


**Writing? Check. Freaky Title? Check. Candy? Check. Sugar? A must.**

**Dedication: Hmmmm... To the people who inspired this story. Peanut and Butter. Oh. And HAT. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Misaki was pissed off.

She stormed down the hallway, pink hair crackling, shooting death glares at anyone in her path.

The hallway quickly cleared, younger children scared out of their wits, while the older ones quickly pressed their backs against the wall, not wanting to be caught in the warpath.

Oh yes, Misaki was mad.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day<em>

A punch was flung at his face as he quickly dodged it, sending the balled up fist into the table.

"Give me back my fucking shoe Tsubasa." Misaki grinded her teeth in frustration. If he had _her_ shoe on _his _foot for one minute longer, someone was going to die. And it wasn't that evil teacher standing at the front of the room.

And it wouldn't be a very pretty death. (That shoe was going down his throat if it was on his foot one minute longer.)

"No." For some reason, Tsubasa felt extra defiant today, although he really wasn't sure why. He really should have known not to eat that cake at 2:30 in the morning

"Why not?" She demanded, her face indignant.

"Er…Because I'm your best friend and you would hate to kill me? I wouldn't like a shoe shoved down my throat."

He knew her all too well.

"Oh, okay." Misaki raised her hands towards the light, as if to check on her nail polish.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Was the battle over? And more importantly, he wasn't dead! He fought back the urge to cheer.

"What color do you want your coffin to be?" She asked nonchalantly.

His head immediately snapped up, wondering if he heard her right.

"Huh?" He could've slapped himself. _Way to sound like a dumbass_.

"I asked, what color do you want your coffin to be? You _do_ know me well enough that I'm going to kill you if _you don't give me back my fucking shoe, right_? Personally, I think your gravestone should say, 'Tsubasa Andou, shoe-stealer.' Possibly written in your blood, if I get my way?" She glared at her shoe, which was _still _on his foot_. _The nerve! If it were anyone else, their head would already be hanging out of the window.

She kicked his leg hard, but not hard enough to attract the attention of Jin- Jin, who was still writing on the chalkboard, thinking somebody was actually listening to him talking.

The blue-haired teen kicked her leg, twice as hard. The burning fire in her eyes read, _This. Is .War._

She kicked again, but he had somehow managed to dodge her second blow, but she compensated for her missed kick by digging her nails into his arm.

He hissed as searing pain cut through his arm.

Tsubasa ripped out a piece of notebook paper and quickly scribbled, _Not Fair._

She wrote back, _I'm the victim here. You're the one who stole my shoe. I get to cheat._

Rubbing his bruised arm (Which was looking pretty grotesque) he thought sourly, _Yeah. Of course she was. Let's all forget about the guy with a huge fucking bruise on his arm._

* * *

><p>Across the room Nobara looked on at the two. <em>Ah, young love<em>, she thought, _how cute they were when they are together_. Giggling like the schoolgirl she was, she went back to her drawing of who knows what.

Any other bystander would've thought they were going to kill each other.

* * *

><p>Misaki had lifted Tsubasa's leg off the ground and was about to finally take her shoe off his foot when she felt a venomous aura behind her.<p>

The tension was almost palpable as student and teacher glared at each other. A rigid hand latched onto her shoulder, an iron grip preventing her from running away.

"Misaki-out. Detention." His voice was clipped, and she could've sworn someone had turned the temperature down 10 degrees.

The frog on his shoulder croaked.

She huffed, as a roomful of eyes watched her. Gathering up her belongings, she whispered just loud enough for Tsubasa to hear, " You're dead meat." Throwing one last glare in his direction, she mustered up whatever remaining dignity she had left, and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor of the cafeteria. The person in front of her was taking way too long to count out money for someone his age. She shoved a wad of bills at the lunch lady, having already counted them beforehand.

She scanned the room for an empty seat, and finally decided to sit next to Mikan. The infamous shoe-stealer had chosen to sit at another table, far away from her.

_Wimp_, she thought, scowling in his direction.

By the time she started to eat her food, Mikan was already halfway done, gobbling everything in sight and talking in between bites. "Misaki-senpai! Nobara said you and Tsubasa were playing footsies. That just means you guys were a match made in heaven." Misaki shot a questioning glance at Nobara, who in turn gave a weak smile and promptly turned back to her lunch, doing an excellent job of blending into the background.

Anna clapped her hands excitedly, her bubblegum pink locks bouncing. " I should bake some cookies in celebration of your newfound coupledom!"

Mikan's eyes lighted up, her hand waving wildly in the air. " Yes! Your couple name could be Tangerine Mochi!"

Her nose scrunched up in distaste, " Tangerine… Mochi?"

Mikan nodded her head fervently, "Yes! I mean, it sounds better than Marmalade Toast, right?"

Mikan kept on talking, but Misaki zoned out. She stared at Mikan's mouth, opening and closing, somewhat resembling a gaping fish. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she looked good with Tsubasa. She shook her head, trying to make the thoughts fly out.

"…i."

"…saki"

"Misaki!"

"Misaki Andou!"

Her head snapped back up, " What?"

A quiet giggle could be heard from the corner, followed by a snort.

Tono walked by and guffawed, " Tsubasa moves fast! I didn't know you guys were married, much less dating. Name at least one of the kids after me, okay?" He winked at her.

A half full carton of milk was thrown at his head.

* * *

><p>At another table, Koko was trying to scare the recently admitted three to four year olds.<p>

"Once upon a time," He started, " There lived an evil pink haired witch. She was known far and wide as the _**Demon Princes**__**s**_." He waved a hand in Misaki's general direction, and held his food in the other.

A little boy piped up, " Is she the one with the light pink hair?"

Koko tsked disapprovingly, while still somehow managing to keep a smile on his face. "No, she's the hot one."

A simultaneous "Ohh" came from the boys as they glanced over at her.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Misaki could feel many eyes on her, but she shrugged it off as nerves.<p>

"Now," Koko took a bite of his cookie before continuing, " She came into a quaint little town one day, terrorized the children, set monsters under their beds, let them have _no_ nap time, and gave them absolutely **NO **sugar."

A few of the kids shivered at this.

Koko leaned back in his chair, with his usual smile. " The prophecy says that she has to be kissed by her one true love, who by the way kids, is that blue-haired guy over there with the star on his cheek. See him? Okay. So unless you want to have absolutely no sugar, you need to make them kiss."

The next thing Misaki knew, a group of toddlers were attacking her.

* * *

><p>"The fuck did you tell them? Why in the world were they trying to force me and Tsubasa to kiss?" She frowned at the younger boy, looking very much like a reprimanding parent.<p>

Koko grinned, and one could see that he was proud, " I'm a love doctor. I'm only doing my job."

The pink haired girl scoffed, " Yeah right."

Koko held his hands up, putting on his most innocent look possible when one has a creepy smile on his face" You can just ask Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko." He nodded toward the three girls deep in conversation.

The older girl folded her arms over her chest, and held her nose high before saying, " Well, can't you just not do your job?"

The sandy haired boy tilted his head, a puzzled look coming over his face. " And why would I want to do that?"

Misaki drove her fist into the table, commanding authority. " Because the princess says so!"

* * *

><p>Tsubasa strolled back to the dorms, hands jammed deep into his pockets. The air was cold , much colder than it should've been, since <em>someone<em> stole his jacket. He had been stupid enough to choose today of all days to wear his summer uniform. While walking, he spotted Misaki sitting alone on a bench, _with an extra jacket in her lap_. Quickly, he took a seat next to her, crossing his arms behind his back.

She slightly shifted her body to acknowledge his presence. " So kids, what lesson have we learned today?"

He hung his head in mock-shame, "To never steal Misaki's shoe again."

She lightly smacked his arm before standing up and walking away_, taking the jacket with her_.

He stood up and speed-walked towards her. She stopped when his hand reached for her shoulder. "You're forgiven. For now." She tossed the jacket over her shoulder.

Realizing she was the one who stole his jacket, he quickly slipped it on. _Ah, Warmth._

She momentarily paused, before adding, " But you're still dead meat."

With that, she walked off, a smug smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I shall not abuse italics. I shall abuse sugar.<strong>

**Squigglies are amaaaaaazing. ~~~~**

**~Nintendo DS**


End file.
